Freedom Flyers
Freedom Flyers are a small part of the army, consistent of 5 teams who contain the absolute elite.The team names are Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Omega. Each team holds a number from 10 to 15 members. Each member has follow a very strict and difficult training and has to pass a certain amounth of tests after. Most even fail the matriculation or quit during the training because it's too hard. And others cannot pass the final exam which results in only a very few to be selected. And even then they can be denied. Being a Freedom Flyers is the most well paying job in Warfang. Members are paid even more than the Warrior Guard. However, it is also the most'' dangerous job. Since the Clash of Bloody Dawn, only Freedom Flyers are allowed outside the walls. The death rate is high. Members Pre-Bloody Dawn Team Alpha Team Beta Team Gamma Team Delta Team Omega * Heastah Iceblade * Isky Blackpaw Post-Bloody Dawn Team Alpha * General Cynder * Flame Goldcrest * Casi Silverscale * Adelee * Hunter * Nightshade * Nodzilla * Carlos * Baboush * Isky Blackpaw Team Beta * Kiwa Groundshaker Team Gamma Team Delta Team Omega Objective The main objective of Freedom Flyers is to find and eliminate the dark masters. History Before the Bloody Dawn It was right after the finalisation of the wall around warfang and the activation of the forcefield that Cynder, who then hadn't gained any status in the army yet, was introduced with the concept of the Freedom Flyers. Even though Casi Ironhorn the one who came up with the idea and name, he had no interest of joining it himself. He just gave Cynder an idea, and she, on her turn declined it the first minute she heard of it. After a few months when cynder was back on her feet (as she needed to heal from the countless wounds she had obtained fighting with darkers while the wall was being build) she had no idea what to do now and where to start searching for Spyro and Malefor. She consulted Flame, but he was out of options as well. Flame still kept following Ember at that point. His pink companion had just learned about her connection with the trone and wanted to be by her side. So Cynder stood alone. She thought back what Casi had said to her a few months ago... Suddenly that idea didn't seem so bad anymore... However, she knew that no living soul would want to go outside the walls and risk their lives in a battle they had already lost.'' So she joined the army instead. She quickly flew up in ranks and when she gained enough status and acquaintances, she tried to introduce the Freedom Flyers idea to a few people she found she could trust. But the idea was quickly laughed way. That is, until Casi showed up again... Casi, appearantly, had a very high rank in the army and helped Cynder to start up the Freedom Flyers. Cynder had always questioned Casi's intentions. Why would he just help her and not start up the Freedom Flyers himself in the first place? Why did he guide her? Those questiones have remained unanswered up to this day. When Casi started helping Cynder out, things went much easier. They got their first own team of well trained soldiers. And in the meantime, the two dragons became even more famous. Cynder became general after an...unfortuneate accident to the previous one and Casi stayed right where he was, by Cynder's side. He always gave her the advice she needed when making hard decisions. However, Cynder wasn't the only one who had made herself known by that time, Ember had started ruling Warfang by that time. There wasn't much Cynder could do about it, since she had more urgent problem. The general had made some powerful enemies outside the walls. Some were far more dangerous than the others. All she could focus on was making sure Warfang wasn't destroyed before they got the chance to find and defeat the pruple dragons. Flame joined eventually after he had enough of “miss dictator” and after some time with the Freedom Flyers he was even indicated as Cynder's successor in case of... Everything went quite well with the general's team. They became even surprisingly close, like a family almost. And they went on, step by step, closer to finding the purple's hideout. Until that day... The Bloody Dawn “The name indicates it, doesn't it?” -Flame Goldcrest During an expedition, 3 years ago from the events of Pure Light, team Beta found an enormous army of Darkers and golems on it's way to Warfang. Leading them were no other than the purple dragons themselves. It was the first time they had shown themselves in years, and now they finally did, they were accompanied with Warfang's doom. They quickly warned Team Alpha, Cynder's team. They would not have much time before the biggest dark army in history would stike down to Warfang. Not even the walls and Forcefield would be able to hold them back. It were thousands of them.... The tiny Freedom Flyer teams and specialist warriors would not nearly be enough to hod them back for even a minute. Cynder then made the horrifying realisation that even the whole army and royal guard together would not be enough...So there was only one, terrible option left... “...Letting civilians fight too...” “NO, we can't do such a thing! They lack ANY training and will act more like Darker food than anything else” Cynder yelled at her second command, Casi. “If we don't, not only them will fall, but everyone else we have desperatly been trying to protect for all those years...” Even though Cynder found it a monstrous solution, what choice did she have? Many civilian dragons had been called out for help last minute. And so, two armies found themselves eye in eye. Two old friends met again that day, after all those years. That was the last time Cynder saw Spyro. And there won't pass a day she won't try to forget the horrible memories of her friends, no, family being ripped to shreds. Together with all those innocent civilians who died protecting who they loved. From the countless soldiers...mothers and fathers who fought that day, only 50 came back. All other freedom flyers but a few from team Alpha were gone. And Cynder was the one who took the blame for the lost lives. That's what being a leader means. You are responsible for those under you. For what goes right...and what goes wrong... The battle fought and against all odds, won that day, was named “the bloody dawn”. It started at sunset and ended at dawn full in blood and death. After the Bloody Dawn Surprisinly, every single person that had made it though the wall seemed to become enternally loyal to Cynder. Though they will never utter a word again of what happened that day. Most of the survivors joined the army or the freedom Flyers after Bloody Dawn. Even with the many many deads of friends and family, and the huge dent in the honor of the team, the freedom flyers kept on going. They still try to end the war by finding the pruples. They know what to expect now and they are ready. As for the expeditions held by the army..., no normal soldiers or civilians would ever be allowed outside the walls again... for their own protection. After Bloody dawn, only freedom flyers were allowed to go out, which made many interested in joining the team. Since they were the only ones who could fly towards freedom... Gallery